Castlevania: The Withered Flower
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Daisy goes out to get Luigi a gift to celebrate their anniversary. Things suddenly take a turn for the worse when Dracula returns from the dead and possesses Daisy to make her his slave. Luigi goes to look for Daisy, but he does not return. Now it is up to the Belmonts, Alucard, Mario, and Peach to save their friends and stop Dracula from destroying humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, what's up? So yeah, I am taking a little break from writing Cold Vengeance before I actually do the finale, but I did not want to leave you guys hanging. So I decided to write this little story I've had for quite a while. Origin of this story really came from me taking a bunch of pictures in Smash Ultimate and I took this one particular one of Luigi and Daisy in Dracula's Castle that sparked the idea. Now here we are. I love Daisy, so she was long overdue to have a big role in at least one of my stories. Yes this is canon to my universe. This was originally going to be after Cold Vengeance, but I just thought why not put out one part now while I'm on my break.**

**To make some quicks notes: Simon's age will be his age in Castlevania 1 (22), Richter will be his age in Rondo of Blood (19), since that is what their appearances are based off of in Smash Ultimate. Same applies to Dracula, Alucard, Death, etc. The only exception will is Carmilla. I will be using her Castlevania Judgement appearance, its the most uh...visually appealing one. I think that is it really. If there's any questions you wanna ask or if i got something wrong and you wanna address it, leave a review and let me know.**

**Alright, I've rambled on long enough. Enjoy the fanfic.**

On a dark and silent night in New Smash City, citizens still walked around going about their lives happily. Coming out of the jewelry store is Princess Daisy holding a small red box in her hand. She looks inside of the box, inside is a daisy necklace. She smiles and squeals happily.

"Luigi is going to love this! Now every time he has a Smash battle, he'll always have a piece of me to give him confidence. It's crazy to believe that we've been together for so long. I better hurry back to the mansion for our anniversary dinner. I wonder what he has in stored for me. Well, let's not keep my sweetie waiting." Daisy says putting the necklace in her pocket.

The Sarasaland Princess starts running to the direction of the mansion. As she makes it through the grassland, a blood moon appears in the sky changing the beautiful dark skies into a horrifying dark red sky. Daisy stops and looks at the sky in confusion. "_Hmm, I don't remember the news saying anything about a blood mo-_WOAH!"

The sound of thunder startles Daisy. A large dark portal appears on the ground followed by a large castle emerging from the portal. Part of the ground was destroyed around the castle to create a moat with water slowly filling up. The castle was now fully completed and the dark portal has disappeared. Bats start coming out from the top of the castle and start flying around it.

Daisy moves back slowly from the castle. The size and atmosphere of the castle sent chills down her spine. Daisy usually wasn't one to get scared, but there was a certain aura that the castle had that just felt uncanny. "_Okay, things just got mondo weird. Blood moon, dark portal, super creepy castle. I don't like what's going on."_

The drawbridge lowers from the castle. Three white specters emerge from the castle and knocks Daisy to the ground. The daisy necklace falls out the princess's pocket. One of the specters picks up the necklace and flies back into the castle with the other two following behind him. Daisy sits up groaning in pain holding her head. She looks beside her to see the small jewelry box without the necklace inside. Daisy clenches her fist and growls.

"You undead doofuses! That necklace is for my boyfriend!" She yells getting up from the ground. "Guess I have to get my hands dirty if I want to get Luigi's gift back. He's taken on ghost before, so I can do the same. Sorry sweetie, I'm going to be a little late for our dinner." Daisy walks on the drawbridge to enter into the castle. Before she could get inside, a red fishman emerges from the moat and grabs Daisy's right leg. The princess screams.

"Get off me you slimy disgusting thing!" She yells as she stomps the fishman three times in the face to knock him back into the moat. Another fishman appears from the other side of the moat and jumps at Daisy. The princess punches the fishman in the face and knocks him back into the moat. Daisy flicks the slime off of her hand. "YUCK! Looks like it's going to be more than ghosts that I'll be dealing with. I should be careful..." Daisy grumbles as she enters inside the castle

* * *

Inside at the very top of the castle is a large room with a long red rug on the ground, pillars with lit candles hanging on them. At the center of the room is a man sitting on a blue throne chair holding a wine glass with red wine in it. There is also glass stained windows behind the throne chair, two statues of two women on the side with four pillars surrounding them, and two candlestick holders on the lower floor of the throne chair.

The man sitting on the throne chair is Dracula, the king of vampires. His skin is pale and has long white hair with a mustache. He is wearing a large black cape with red on the inside, a black and red jacket, a black and gold tuxedo with a white handkerchief in his collar, black pants, black boots with gold buttons. He takes a sip of his red wine.

Approaching Dracula is his second in command, Death. He bows to his master. "Lord Dracula, welcome back my master. How do you feel after your long slumber?" He asks.

Dracula lets out a sigh. "I feel reborn. I do not know how I got my body back or what entity is the cause of my return, but I feel this new surge of power within me."

The sound of heels begin to echo in the room. Dracula and Death turn to see Carmilla entering the throne room. She bows to Dracula. "My lord has finally returned to us! Oh how I've waited centuries to be reunited with you again! I must say you look rather handsome in your current form." She smiles seductively.

"Welcome back Carmilla. How is my general?" Dracula asks.

"I'm doing wonderful, thank you for asking. I've come to heed my master's command and slaughter humans in his name."

"Indeed. Humanity has yet to pay for their sins. We have a lot of work to do if you wish to get your revenge." Death states.

Dracula nods. "We shall unleash our terror upon the humans very soon. I will make sure they do not live through this night. Can either of you inform me of what year it is?"

"It is 2019 my lord. We are very far into the future." Carmilla answers.

"Interesting. I wonder how much time has changed." Dracula senses something. "A human has stepped foot into my castle."

A devilish smile appears on Carmilla face. "Fresh meat for me to pray on! Dinner has come early for me!" She says licking her lips.

"There's no need for you to waste your breath Carmilla. This is probably just some fool who decided to trespass with no sense of direction. They will get eaten by the zombies and then I will come to collect their soul." Death says with a laugh.

"Yes, let us not waste our energy with mere fodder. Let us just observe and continue with our planning." Dracula adds.

* * *

Daisy walks down the large hallway in Dracula's Castle. She looks around the castle, there were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, old furniture with cobwebs and dust covering the chairs and tables. The room was dark, the only source of light is coming from the blood moon through the windows. Upon her observation, the Sarasaland Princess notices a large picture hanging on the wall. The picture shows a man and woman with the woman holding their son in her hand.

"_Such a lovely looking family. Maybe Luigi and I will be like that someday in the future." Daisy smiles to herself._

Her train of thought did not last long however as the princess turns to see multiple arms emerging out from the ground. Daisy steps back slowly as zombies come out from the ground and start slowly approaching her. The Sarasaland Princess puts her fists and gets into a fighting stance. "Bring it on! I ain't leaving here without Luigi's gift! Since you're too slow to bring the fight to me anyways, I'll just bring it to you!"

Daisy charges at the zombie hoard. She short hops in the air and punches a zombies head off. Another zombie charges at Daisy and tries to slash at her. Daisy dashes back and roundhouse kicks the zombie's head off. One zombie manages to grab Daisy by the shoulders and tries to bite Daisy's neck. The Sarasaland Princess grabs the zombie's head to stop him from biting her. As Daisy struggles to get the zombie off of her, another one approaches her from behind and jumps at her. Daisy does a quick switcharoo and makes the zombie bite the zombie she was holding, the zombie that was holding Daisy releases its grip of the princess. Daisy takes this opportunity to rip off the zombie's head and kicks it in the chest, knocking it down with the other zombie.

Daisy turns around to see three zombies slowly charging at her in a line. A smirk appears on the Sarasaland Princess's face. She takes out her tennis racket and throws the zombie head she had up in the air. She hits the zombie head with her racket at the three approaching zombies, the force and the speed was so strong that it goes through all three zombies making all of their body parts explode.

"Hmph. Forty love." Daisy taunts. She turns and sees another zombie running at her. Daisy uppercuts the zombie in the jaw. She didn't knock it's head off, but now the zombie's jaw was hanging low. Daisy does another uppercut to the zombie's jaw, the head still doesn't come off and now it's jaw was close to falling off. The Sarasaland Princess starts to get annoyed. "What the fuck?! Just come off already!" Daisy does one more uppercut to knock the zombie's head off and she catches it. The lower jaw was now completely gone, only leaving the tongue and the upper teeth. "Yuck!" Daisy comments with disgust as she throws the head on the ground.

The three specters appear flying over Daisy's head taunting and laughing at her, one of them dangling the daisy necklace. They quickly fly away to the next room passing by a bunch of stagnant armored knights holding axes over their heads. The Sarasaland Princess growls in annoyance and runs after the specters. Suddenly, one of the armored knights began to move and swung their axe down. Daisy falls back as the axe hits the ground, almost splitting her in two. The Sarasaland Princess's heart is pumping and she is breathing rapidly.

"_Another step and I would have been a goner. I should be more careful." _

Daisy gets up from the ground and dust herself off. She goes to the right side of the hallway and walks behind the armored knights to avoid getting sliced.

* * *

**Dracula's Chamber (Top of the Castle)**

Dracula, Death, and Carmilla look on through a portal as Daisy continues to trek through the castle.

Death rubs his chin in interest. "This human has quite the fighting spirit...decent at combat as well. There may be more to her than what we initially thought."

Carmilla rolls her eyes. "Please. This human may not be as weak as the other fodder, but she's still nothing but prey. At the pace she's going though, she may reach the top of the castle in no time." She turns to Dracula. "What shall we do my lord? Are we just going to let Frankenstein or the Wolfman finish her off?"

"It would certainly make my job of collecting her soul much easier." Death comments.

"No. This human could be of good use to us with the right...influence. Let her reach the top of the castle, then I will make her a minion of the night. Besides, she does not have the power to defeat us. Her efforts would be futile." Dracula says.

"Can I play with the human just for a little bit when she arrives? It can be her "initiation" to the dark side." Carmilla says.

"Do as you please Carmilla, just keep her alive."

Carmilla licks her lips in delight. "As you wish my lord. I'll be very gentle with our little puppet."

* * *

**Inside the Smash Mansion, Living Room**

Mario and Peach are sitting on the couch watching a soap opera on TV, completely unaware of what is going on outside. Peach is lying down resting her head on Mario's shoulder and holding on to his arm. They had a box of popcorn in between them. Mario takes out a popcorn and tosses it in his mouth.

Luigi comes into the living room with a concerned look on his face. "Mario, have you seen Daisy? We were supposed to have our anniversary dinner today."

Mario shakes his head. "Nope, sorry bro."

"She has been gone for quite awhile. She told me she wasn't going to be gone long, it's been almost two hours now. I hope she's okay." Peach says.

"I don't think we should worry too much. This is Daisy we are talking about, the same person who beat Bowser in one punch. Any trouble she may have gotten into, she can definitely fight out of." Mario assures.

"I know Daisy is strong, but I just have this unsettling feeling that she's in some real danger. I'm going to go out there and look for her just in case. I'll be back as soon as I can!" Luigi quickly runs up the stairs to go to his and Mario's room.

"You be careful out there Weegee!" Mario warns.

Luigi enters his room and walks over to his closets. He opens to see the new Poltergust G-00 Professor E. Gadd had created for him. He puts the vacuum on his back and opens the window. His jaw drop and his eyes widen in horror as he sees the blood moon and the sky completely red.

"W-W-What's going on?! I-I don't remember the news saying anything about a blood moon! I better hurry and find Daisy quick! Who knows what trouble she could be in?!" Luigi quickly jumps out of the window from the second floor, landing on his feet. He nervously towards the Forest of Harmony to look for Daisy.

* * *

**Dracula's Castle, top floor, Dracula's Chamber**

Daisy looks at the flight of stairs in front of her. Her heart was pounding at what could possibly be behind the door. She already had a few more runs in with some other monster. She chose to ignore them in order to reach the top quicker. She fears of what danger could be behind the door.

The Sarasaland Princess shakes her head and lightly slaps herself in the face. "_No time to get scared now girl. This is for Luigi! Those ghosts have to be up there with his present. I'll make sure I get it back! I don't care what monsters get in my way! They're going down!" _She motivates herself.

Daisy walks up the stairs with determination in her eyes. She opens the large double doors and enters the room. The door closes behind Daisy. The Sarasaland Princess walks down the room, the sound of her heels echoing around the room, candle lighting up as she passes by every pillar. It was quiet...too quiet. Daisy does not realize that there is a figure lurking in the shadows watching her every move. The Sarasaland Princess stops walking and looks around the room. Something was not right here. There were no signs of the specters or any other monsters in the room. It should not be this easy!

Daisy's suspicions came true as she quickly back dash away from a chain whip slamming down at her. Carmilla drops down from the ceiling appearing in front of Daisy.

"Nice move human. It would have been a shame if you fell so quickly. I want to have a little fun with you." Carmilla teases.

Daisy gets into a fighting stance. "Who the heck are you?"

"I am Carmilla, Queen of the Night. Loyal subject to my lord Dracula."

Daisy's eyes widen. "Dracula?! The Count Dracula?! How the fuck did I get myself into this mess?" The Sarasaland Princess takes a moment to observe the female vampire. "I was expecting a vampire to look more...gothic and old school. You just look more like a bimbo in cosplay."

"Such tongue for someone who is about to lose it! I have no interest in you, but Lord Dracula does. I would have loved to bathe in your blood as I slaughter you piece by piece, but I'll just play with you for now." Carmilla smirks.

"Hmph. You don't scare me. I don't plan on leaving until I get what I came for. So if you want to fight, bring it on!" Daisy yells as she charges at Carmilla.

Daisy shorts hops and throws a punch at Carmilla. Carmilla blocks the punch and then slaps Daisy in the face with her back hand, knocking her down to the ground.

"OW!" Daisy yells in pain. She puts her hand on her cheek and rubs the big slap mark on her cheek. She gets up from the ground. "_That was the hardest slap I've ever taken in my life. This could be a rough fight."_

"Time to play!" Carmilla says as dashes at Daisy. The female vampire was so fast that Daisy could not react in time to Carmilla punching her in the face. The female vampire punches Daisy in the face three more time, she then punches in the torso five times. Carmilla grabs Daisy's head and knees her in the face causing her to fall back down to the ground.

The Sarasaland Princess groans in pain as blood starts to run down her nose. She slowly stands back up and wipes the blood from her nose. Her body felt tense from the punches Carmilla hit her with. Daisy takes out her golf club and swings it at Carmilla. The female vampire cuts the golf club in half with her arm blades. She then knocks Daisy's off of her feet with a low sweep kick and kicks her up in the air. Carmilla jumps in the air and hits Daisy with two roundhouse kicks to her body. The female vampire hits a divekick on Daisy's back and slams her back down to the ground.

The Sarasaland Princess laid on the ground motionless with bruises all over her face. Her body was aching all over and she could barely keep consciousness. She still tries to slowly push herself up from the ground only getting to her knees.

Carmilla smirks. "You humans are quite the stubborn bunch. Throwing your life away in such a manner. Had Lord Dracula not told me to keep you alive, you would have been dead in seconds. I'm feeling a little...hungry however." The female vampire gets down on one knee and slowly starts cutting Daisy on her cheeks with the tip of her blade from her gauntlet. The Sarasaland Princess screams and winces in pain. Carmilla then licks Daisy's cheek to taste her blood. "Human blood is always delicious."

Death appears behind Daisy and Carmilla. "Are you finished with your play time Carmilla? Lord Dracula wishes to proceed with his original plan."

Carmilla stands up and approaches Death. "I'm done. Had she just surrendered, I would have taken it easy on her. Her blood was very tasty."

Daisy attempts to crawl away from the two monsters and reach the doors. Her body was still in so much pain, barely able to keep herself steady and move faster than she wishes she could. "Luigi...Luigi…"

The Sarasaland Princess did not get far. Carmilla takes out her chain and completely wraps Daisy around it. "Get over here!" The female vampire says as she pulls Daisy to her and Death. Carmilla puts her foot on Daisy's head. "Where did you think you were going? You are about to become a servant to Dracula, you should feel honored."

Dracula teleports into the room. "Bring her to me."

Carmilla picks up Daisy and forcefully opens her eyes wide and hold her chin so that she would not move her head.. The Sarasaland Princess did not have the strength to struggle. "You won't get away with this! Luigi will realize I've been gone for too long! Then he'll come for me! Mario and Peach too!"

"Hmph. If any other human dares to step foot into this castle, their next destinations will be in a coffin buried ten feet under. Once you become my minion, your human compassion will be gone. You'll be nothing more than a slave to night." Dracula's eyes turns completely red as he stares at Daisy.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Daisy screams. Her mind goes completely blank as she gazed at Dracula. Her eyes turns grey and a dark aura forms around her.

Carmilla releases Daisy from her chain. The Sarasaland Princess just stood still motionless and emotionless.

"You are now my slave. Your mission is to rid this world of any human. Is that clear?" Dracula asks.

Daisy begins to twitch. "Y-Yes...L-Lord Dracula...I will kill...kill the humans…"

"She's perfect now! Although, I find it boring that we're leaving her as a human. Maybe she should be a vampire...or maybe a succubus. We don't really have those." Carmilla complains.

"My lord. I sense another human stepping foot into the castle. This may be that "Luigi" the girl was referring to. If he wishes to offer his soul so willingly, who am I to reject such a request?" Death laughs.

"You shall do as you please Death. How about you take our new slave with you? Provide her with a weapon if you can." Dracula demands.

"Yes. Come slave! A human must be killed!" Death opens a portals with his scythe and he goes through the portal.

"Kill...Kill...Humans...Kill."

Daisy follows Death into the portal like a zombie.

* * *

**Smash Mansion, Basement**

Deep in the basement of the Smash Mansion is a black casket with a cross on the top of it. Inside the casket rests the son of Dracula, Alucard. His eyes shoot open as he senses a familiar dark presence. He pushes the coffin top open and rises up.

"_You've returned?! How?! Something is wrong...I must tell the Belmonts immediately!" Alucard says to himself. _The vampire gets out of the coffin and quickly rushes up the stairs.

* * *

**Smash Mansion, Living Room**

Mario and Peach are still lying on the couch together watching movies.

"Mario!" A burly male voice calls.

Mario and Peach sits up and look over the couch to see Simon and Richter Belmont rushing down the stairs.

"What's the matter Simon?" Peach asks.

Simon opens the window curtains and points outside at the blood moon. "Have you not noticed the outside?! A blood moon has surfaced once again after centuries!"

Mario gets up from the couch and looks up at blood moon. "Woah! I don't remember the news mentioning anything about some blood moon."

"There could only be one reason for a blood moon appearing." Richter began.

"Dracula." A voice says. The Smashers turn to see Alucard. "Good, you've caught on to what is going on."

"Alucard! Did you not defeat Dracula in the time you came from?" Richter questions.

"I did defeat him. Though, it would be naive to believe that he would not return somehow. This is different however, I've sensed a much darker power along with my father. A being I am not familiar with. Whatever it is, it must be responsible for my father's resurrection." Alucard suggest.

"Curses! Darkness continues to plague our world. It is impossible for the world to have everlasting peace." Simon grumbles.

"Everyone! Look at the TV!" Peach points.

The words "Breaking News" appears on the TV screen. It then cuts to a female reporter in New Smash City hiding behind a tree. Citizens are running and screaming as monsters chase after them. "Breaking news! An army of monsters have suddenly appeared all over the city! Skeletons, zombies, bats, mutant fishmen, and many more! They have been terrorizing citizens and destroying buildings! Ever since the blood moon has appeared, more monsters just keep coming! People are dying everywhere! Somebody help us!"

Suddenly, a wolfman pounces at the reporter and bites her shoulder. The female reporter screams in agony as the wolfman claws at her body until she stopped moving. The wolfman then turns to the cameraman and charges at him. The cameraman screams as the signals goes off on the TV. The smashers have looks of horror on their faces. Peach is especially frightened, her body is shaking as she hugged her knees. Tears started to fall down her face.

"This is awful…" Peach mumbles horrified at the gruesome sight.

"All of those innocent people! That monster! We cannot allow Dracula continue with this injustice!" Richter yells in anger.

Mario eyes widen as he realizes. "Luigi! Oh no! He's out there looking for Daisy by himself!"

Peach gasps. "Do you think Dracula is the reason why Daisy hasn't come back?"

Alucard nods. "Most likely. My father has no reason to keep her alive. For all we know she could have already perished."

Peach shakes her head and stands up. "No! Don't say that! Daisy has to be okay! She's tough and strong! No, she can't be dead!"

"Do not fret fair princess! There is a possibility that Lady Daisy is still alive and we can still save her! We must make haste before it is too late!" Simon announces.

Mario hangs his head low in sadness. "I should have went with Luigi. Now I may have gotten him killed."

Richter puts his hand on Mario's shoulder. "Do not blame yourself Mario. You could have not known this would happen. We will help you save your brother and Daisy, and bring them back safely."

Mario picks his head up and smiles. "Thank you Richter."

"Then let us hurry! We must defeat Dracula before more blood continues to spill." Alucard states.

* * *

**Dracula's Castle, Bottom floor**

"Waaaaaaaah!" Luigi screams in horror as a mummy slow approaches him. He points the Poltergust G-00 at the mummy and shoots a plunger at its face. The plungers just falls on the ground and with no effect on the mummy. Luigi quickly grabs the plunger and runs pass the mummy screaming. He makes it further down the hallway. He stops near a statue of Medusa's head to catch his breath. That did not last long however as the Medusa head statue comes to life and growls at Luigi. The plumber jumps and screams. He runs away from the Medusa head and continues to run down the hallway.

He stops again once he was out of sight of the Medusa head. He starts panting. "I-I didn't expect to run into so many m-m-monsters here! I'm only used to fighting g-ghost! I-I have to find Daisy quick! She could be hurt!" Luigi turns on his flashlight and starts slowly walking down the hall. He looks around the room in case anymore monsters are hiding in the dark. "D-Daisy?!" He calls.

Suddenly, three specters appear from the ceiling and starts flying at Luigi. Luigi steadily prepares him and uses his flashlight to stun the specters. The plumber starts to suck up the three specters, he strongly yanks the Poltergust G-00 back to get the three specters completely inside of the vacuum. Luigi felt something inside of the pipe of the vacuum, he shoots it out on his hand to reveal a daisy flower necklace. The plumber gasps. "Daisy…" He calls out in a somber voice.

Luigi did not have time to wonder the fate of his girlfriend. He feels a being floating above him. His body starts to shake as he slowly looks up. His eyes widen as he looks at Death floating above him. Luigi screams in horror while holding his face. The plumber starts to slowly back away from Death.

Death points at Luigi. "Foolish human. Your soul is mine. You will meet your demise for stepping foot into this castle."

"T-The Grim R-R-Reaper?!" Luigi puts up his Poltergust G-00. "W-W-Where's Daisy?! L-Let her go!"

"So you did come for the human girl. If you wish to save her, then I got good news. She's close." Death chuckles.

What Luigi failed notice is a pair of red eyes behind him in the dark. Before he could do anything, Luigi gets pierced through the stomach with a katana. The plumber starts coughing up blood, his breath slowly leaving his body, he starts to feel lightheaded. The katana gets pulled out of Luigi's body. The plumber falls on his stomach with blood leaking under him, the Poltergust G-00 falls beside him with hole in it, short circuiting. As Luigi slowly starts to lose consciousness, he looks at a figure standing over. The one who was looking down on him was Daisy… with a devilish smirk on her face.

Luigi could feel his heart begin to shatter. "D-Daisy...w-w-why…"

The plumber succumbs to his injuries and dies.

Death extends his hand to Luigi and extracts his soul from his body. He laughs as Luigi's soul floats in his hand. "Well done puppet. Hades won't be taking this soul from me. I'm playing for keeps."

Daisy looks down at Luigi's dead body. She looks beside him to see a daisy necklace in a pool of blood. As she stares at the necklace, something snaps in Daisy's head. She groans in pain and she puts a hand on her head. Death notices Daisy's sudden behavior and observes the Sarasaland Princess.

Daisy's eyes return to it's normal color. She shakes her head as she starts to slowly regain consciousness. "W-What...What's going on? What happened to me?" She wonders. She looks down in horror to see Luigi lying in a pool of his own blood. "LUIGI!"

She looks at her other hand to see that she is holding a katana with blood dripping from the top of it. The Sarasaland Princess connects the dots and starts to cry. She drops the katana and falls down on her knees. Daisy holds Luigi into her arms, she could see that his skin is pale. Her body starts to shake.

"Luigi...Luigi...NO!" She hugs Luigi tightly. "I'm so sorry Luigi! I'm so sorry! Don't leave me please! I love you!"

"You are the one responsible for his death. You only have yourself to blame for his demise." Death snarks.

Anger began to well up within the Sarasaland Princess. She turns to Death with her teeth gritted. "No...NO! I would never do this to Luigi! This is all Dracula's fault! He messed with my head! He made me do this! He's the reason why my Luigi is dead!" Daisy looks at the katana beside her and grabs it. She places Luigi back down to the ground and stands up. She turns to Death and points the katana at him. "You are going to pay! I won't forgive you for this!"

Daisy lets out a battle cry and charges at Death. Just then, Carmilla teleports in front of Daisy and grabs her by the neck. The female vampire lifts up the Sarasaland Princess and starts choking her. "Piece of trash! Know your place! You are a servant of Lord Dracula and he does not appreciate insubordination!" Carmilla puts more pressure on Daisy neck, causing her to scream in agony.

Dracula appears in the room and approaches Daisy. "You are helpless, human. You do not have the power to within stand against me. I do not know how you momentarily snapped out of my mind control, but I will make sure that you remain loyal to me." Dracula use his dark magic on Daisy.

The Sarasaland Princess could feel a horrible migraine in her head. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screams. Her voice echoing all throughout the castle and outside of it.

* * *

Simon, Richter, Alucard, Mario, and Peach finally arrives at Dracula's Castle. Peach hears Daisy's cry of misery coming from the inside.

"That was Daisy's voice! She's in trouble! We have to hurry up and save her!" Peach bellows.

"Then let us proceed. We must end my father's reign of terror before it is too late." Alucard proclaims.

Simon takes out his Vampire Killer. "Dracula! The Belmont Clan will send you back to the depths of hell once again!"

"You will not hurt anymore innocent people! It's time we put an end to this!" Richter shouts.

"_Don't worry Luigi, I'm coming for you brother. Just please be okay." Mario thought._ The Smashers enter inside of Dracula's Castle. Not knowing what evil schemes Dracula has for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, I know. This was LONG overdue. I've had this chapter on hold for like months now and I've left it unfinished. Well not anymore. I needed to finish this story because it is pretty important to my canon and is part of a big plot for the future. So here you are. For those who has been waiting for this to finish, I'm deeply apologize. I'll try and be a little better for these things next time.**

**Dracula's Castle**

The bridge rises up and closes behind Mario, Peach, the Belmonts, and Alucard. Torches lit up as the five smashers carefully walked down the hallway. The Belmonts grip their Vampire Killers ready to strike at any incoming monsters that may attack. Alucard and the Belmonts know how dangerous Dracula Castle is, so they are more attentive to whatever dangers the king of vampires had in store. This is something out of Mario and Peach's comfort zone. While Mario has dealt with Boos, vampires and other monsters are not what he was used to. Peach especially is frightened walking through the castle. She holds onto Mario's hand tightly for his protection.

"This place is scaring me...This feels much worse compared to Bowser's Castle. It's so eerie and spine chilling." Peach says as her body shakes.

"Tell me about it. Much spookier than any ghost house I've entered. I can't believe we're about to pick a fight with Count Dracula. I don't know how you guys do it." Mario says.

"When you have a family who's dedicated role is banishing Dracula, it becomes your duty to dispel all of darkness." Richter says.

"Stay focused. My father is no one to take lightly. One mistake means you're dead. The most dangerous monsters are under my father's command. We must stay vigilant." Alucard warns.

The five smashers continue to slowly walk through the castle, unaware of the pair of red eyes looking at them from the ceiling. Simon looks up to see a chandelier falling down from the ceiling. "Above us! Dodge!" He yells.

Everyone moves out the way as the chandelier crashes down. Death appears in front of the smashers. "We meet again Belmonts. Your awareness is still as sharp as ever I see." He says.

Carmilla floats down to the ground next to Death. "Alucard. You defy your father once again? Helping these wretched humans, especially those Belmont scums. You are a disgrace to all vampires."

"My father is a fool. I will not let him continue to kill humans. We will put an end to his plans." Alucard says.

"What have you monsters done with my brother Luigi?!" Mario questions.

"Where's my cousin Daisy?!" Peach questions.

"So you've come for the other humans that came here? The girl is currently a prisoner to Lord Dracula. As for Luigi, you're too late. Your brother's soul is mine." Death says

"No! Luigi!" Mario cries.

"It seems I will be collecting more souls tonight. You will all die tonight! Creatures of the night! Servants of Dracula! Raise hell upon these fools who dare tread this castle! Come together as we kill them all!" Death's voice echoes through the entire castle. He vanishes away while Carmilla flies away from the smashers.

"You're not getting away from me Carmilla." Alucard says. He runs after the female vampire.

Simon extends his hand to Alucard. "Alucard wait! Damn! Watch your backs everyone. Death has called upon every monster to attack us. So we must be car-" The vampire killer's sentence gets interrupted as the Wolf Man jumps out from the shadows and pounces Mario. The plumber screams as the Wolf Man carries him away in his mouth.

"Mario! Do not worry! I'll save you!" Simon chases after the Wolf Man.

Peach extends her hand looking at her boyfriend getting carried away by the vicious beast. "Mariooooooo!" She cries.

"Princess look out!" Richter yells. He grabs Peach's arm and pulls her out of the way from a giant debris that was coming to crash down on the princess. "Don't let your guard down! We have a monster approaching us!" The Azure Vampire Killer points to Frankenstein's monster slowly approaching them. On Frankenstein's monster's shoulder is a Fleaman that is hopping in place.

Peach realizes that this is no time to feel frightened. She needed to be strong. If she wanted to save Daisy, it was time for her to get serious and fight. The Mushroom Kingdom princess takes out her frying. "I'm not leaving this castle without my cousin! I won't be scared!"

Richter whips his Vampire Killer down to the ground. "Monsters! Prepare to be banished back to the underworld where you belong!" He yells with determination in his eyes.

Frankenstein's monster jumps in the air to slam his fist down to the ground. Richter and Peach jumps out of the way of the attack. The Fleaman jumps off of The Creature's shoulders and shoots three fireballs at Peach. The princess dodges the fireballs and charges at the Fleaman. She swings her frying pan to hit the Fleaman, but it quickly hops out of the way of the attack. The Fleaman starts hopping around Peach as she continues to try and smash it with her frying pan, it was like the hunchback was taunting the princess.

Peach is starting to get visibly frustrated. "You're so annoying to hit!" She expresses.

The Fleaman jumps at Peach, but is quickly intercepted and knocked away by Richter's Holy Cross. The Holy Cross comes back to the Azure Vampire Killer, he turns to see Frankstein's monster throwing a punch at him. Richter backflips away from the strike and hits The Creature in the face with his whip. Frankenstein's monster stumbles back roaring in pain, Peach uses this opportunity to jump up and hit him with a Peach Bomber in his face followed by hitting him in the head with her frying pan.

Frankenstein's monster collapses to the ground. Richter and Peach start moving ahead through. Their eyes widen as they see a giant mummy approaching. Richter slides between the mummy's legs. Peach jumps up and stuns the mummy by hitting it in the face with her crown. Richter turns around and slides his Vampire Killer on the ground to sweep the mummy off of its feet, causing it to fall on the ground. Peach grabs the cloth of the mummy and spins around in place like a ballerina to unravel the monster, the mummy disintegrates into ashes.

Richter walks to Peach. "Nicely done princess. Very impressive. I must warn you, proceeding through Dracula's Castle will be a dangerous journey. Not doubting your capabilities, but I want to make sure you'll be okay."

"I've made up my mind Richter. Daisy is my cousin. Families don't leave each other behind. If I have to go through this scary castle and beat a bunch of monsters, I will!" Peach says clenching her fist with determination in her eyes.

Richter nods. "Okay princess. Dracula is at the top of his castle. Let us go."

The Azure Vampire Killer and The Mushroom Kingdom Princess proceed through Dracula's Castle.

* * *

Simon is still on the chase after the Wolf Man who has Mario in his mouth. The Wolf Man was too fast on the ground for Simon to catch up, he needed a plan to intercept him. Simon looks up to see a ring hanging on the side of a column, he latches his whip to the ring and swings up. As the Vampire Killer is now above ground, he takes out his Holy Water and throws it down to the ground in front of the Wolf Man. The Wolf Man stops in his tracks as the pillar of fire appears. Simon hits the Wolf Man with a divekick to the head, causing him to let go of Mario.

The plumber falls on his face. He gets up with his head spinning and his vision blurry. Mario looks at himself seeing that his overalls and shirt has been torn. "Mama mia! He messed up my favorite outfit! At least my hat is still okay." He says patting his head.

Simon runs to Mario. "Are you okay Mario? Are you fatally wounded?"

The plumber shakes his head. "I'm okay Simon. Messy, but alive at least." Mario turns to see the Wolf Man recovering and gets back on his feet. "We got a fight on our hands! Let's a go!" Mario gets into his battle stance.

Simon turns to the Wolf Man and takes out his Vampire Killer. "Right. Prepare to be slain fowl beast!"

The Wolf Man lets out a howl that echoes throughout the entire castle. He dashes at Mario to slash at him, Mario backflips away from the attack and retaliates by punching the Wolf Man twice and ends the combo with a kick. The Wolf man stumbles back. Simon whips the Wolf Man, knocking him away. The Wolf Man begins to conjure up a fireball from his hands and shoots it at Mario and Simon. The two smashers jump out of the way.

Mario is surprised that a werewolf would know such a move. "Since when could werewolves shoot fireballs out of their hands?!"

"Not in my century. Maybe in Richter's century. No one to wonder about it now. It's preparing to do another attack." Simon warns.

The Wolf Man jumps into the air turning himself into a wheel of fire. The Wolf Man launches himself at the smashers, Mario uses FLUUD to extinguish the flames around the Wolf Man. The Wolf Man falls to the ground, unable to complete his attack. Simon uses the opportunity to hit the Wolf Man with Holy Water and finish him off with a strong whip attack. The Wolf Man lets out a loud howl in pain as the holy water continues to burn him. He began to revert back into his human form.

"That's one threat down, but there's still more that dwells within the castle. We must stay on our toes." Simon says.

Mario nods. "Right. I do hope Peach is okay, but I know Richter is looking after her. We should go after Death. He has Luigi's soul and I need to get it back! Save my brother!"

"Sounds like a plan. Let us go." Simon and Mario proceed through Dracula's Castle to search for Death.

* * *

**Torture Chamber**

The Torture Chamber of Dracula's Castle is surrounded by a pool filled with poison, two sections with holes on the floor that bring up spikes, and a giant scythe pendulum in the middle. Alucard and Carmilla stood face to face with each other.

"Why Alucard? Why do you persist in betraying Lord Dracula? He is only doing what is right to cleanse this world." Carmilla says.

"By eradicating every human on this planet and drowning the world in darkness? I won't allow it! I won't let my father kill as he pleases. I'm putting a stop to him. First, I must get you out of my way." Alucard says coldly.

"Insolent fool! You are a disgrace to vampires! I will kill you for defying Dracula!" Carmilla gets into her battle stance.

Alucard takes out his sword and prepares for Carmilla to attack. The female vampire charges at Alucard. Carmilla's arm blade clashes with Alucard's sword. The two power struggle against each other for ten seconds. Carmilla dashes back and attacks by launching her arm blade at Alucard. Alucard uses Mist Form to evade the attack and counters with a horizontal slash, causing Carmilla to stumble back.

Carmilla growls in frustration. The female vampire pulls her arm blade back to her, she jumps to the air and does a dive kick to stab Alucard with her spike heels. Alucard parries the divekick and knocks Carmilla away. Alucard jumps into the air and strikes down Carmilla by casting Dark Lightning from his hand.

Carmilla screams in pain as she collapses on one knee paraylyzed by the lightning. She looks up at the son of Dracula wincing in pain. "Damn you!" She curses.

"Hmph. As Dracula's plaything, I would've expected you to be smarter than to go against his son." Alucard snarks. He grips on the hilt tightly, staring at Carmilla with a blank expression. "You don't belong in this world. Return to darkness."

Alucard hits Carmilla with a horizontal sword slash. The female vampire gets knocked away and falls into the pool of poison. Carmilla began to scream in agony as she slowly watched her melt off of her body. She starts to sink into the poison until her body is nothing but a skeleton.

"I know you will return one day. Creatures of the night never stay dead for long." Alucard says. He looks up to the ceiling. "Father. It's time I put a stop to you. I made a promise to mother. I won't let you kill humanity." The Son of Dracula begins to dash out of the Torture Chamber to make his way up to the top of the castle.

* * *

**Dracula's Chamber**

Richter and Peach burst through the doors with the Azure Vampire Killer holding his whip in his hand and Peach with her frying pan in her hand. The light from the blood moon was the only thing illuminating in the chambers. Dracula is sitting on his throne chair resting his elbow on the arm of the chair. Death is floating beside his master with his scythe in his hand.

"Richter Belmont. We meet again. Just as young as you were when you first defeated me. Hmph. No matter what age you are, you Belmonts are a thorn on my side." Dracula says.

"Dracula." Richter extends his Vampire Killer in his hands. "We've come to put an end to your evil deeds! Unleashing these monsters to kill innocent people! We won't let you continue this! You die here!" He declares.

Peach points her frying pan at Dracula and Death. "We won't let you hurt anymore people! Also, where is Luigi and my cousin Daisy?! What have you done to them?!"

Death begins to cackle. He points to Luigi's lifeless body to the side of the chamber. "As you can see, Luigi is not doing so well." He says with a smirk.

Peach and Richter look to see Luigi's body and gasps in horror. "Luigi!" Peach cries.

Richter could feel anger boiling up inside of him. He turns back to Dracula and Death. "You are going to pay!" He growls. The Azure Vampire Killer rushes at Dracula and Death. He notices by the corner of his eyes that a sword slash was aiming at him. "Woah!" Richter quickly back flips out of the way of the attack. He wondered who attacked him. Him and Peach's eyes widened in shock at who was holding the sword.

"Daisy…" Peach mutters.

The possessed Sarasaland Princess stood in front of the two smashers with dead eyes and a lifeless expression, dark aura surrounding her, and katana. The bottom of her dress was torn and the bruises she got her during her fight with Carmilla was still present. "Kill...kill...humans. Kill...them...humans…" Daisy muttered.

"You know your mission slave. Kill the humans!" Death commands casting his dark magic on Daisy.

Daisy grips onto her head. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screams in pain. Feeling a terrible migraine in her head. The pain suddenly stopped. Daisy focuses her attention to Peach. "Kill! Kill!" She charges at the Mushroom Kingdom Princess.

"Ahhh!" Peach screams. She blocks an oncoming sword attack with her frying pan. The Sarasaland Princess wasn't taking any breaks, she was relentlessly swinging her sword at Peach. The Mushroom Kingdom Princess is able to block the attacks, but she realizes she couldn't block them forever. She jumps away from a horizontal sword slash. "Daisy stop! Please! It's me! Your cousin!" Peach cried.

"Die! Kill!" Daisy screams as she tries to attack Peach again. She couldn't hear her cousin's plea. She had a mission to kill humans.

"Princess Peach!" Richter calls. He tries to run to help the princess, but a large pillar of flame appears in front of him and blocks his path. He turns to see Dracula standing up from his throne.

"Your fight is with me Belmont. We have some unfinished business." Dracula says.

"Don't waste your time on those princesses. You have more important things to worry about. Like how long your soul will stay in your body!" Death says pointing his scythe at Richter.

Richter gets in his battle stance and prepares himself. Dracula shoots three fireballs at Richter, the Azure Vampire Killer quickly sidesteps out of the way. Richter attempts to whip Dracula in his head, but is blocked by Death. Death sends four mini scythes at Ricther, the Azure Vampire Killer swings his whip in the air to nullify them all. Death charges in and swings his scythe at Richter. Richter jumps away from the attack, but doesn't notice that Dracula had teleported behind him.

Dracula backhands Richter in the back of the head, knocking him down to the ground. Dracula unleashes three energy orbs from his cape and sends them at the Richter. The Azure Vampire Killer recovers and rolls out of the way of the three orbs. He gets up from the ground and attempts to run at Dracula, but backflips away when he sees Death swing his scythe down to the ground.

"_Darn! I can't reach Dracula with Death guarding him! If I'm not careful, I'll lose my head." Richter says to himself._

Death begins to laugh. "What's the matter Belmont? Don't tell me you're tired already? We've only just begun!" He snarks.

Meanwhile Peach is trying her best to avoid Daisy's sword slashes. The Mushroom Kingdom Princess could feel herself starting to get weary. She begins panting. Daisy cuts Peach on the side of the stomach. Peach screams in pain and tumbles into the ground holding on to her stomach. The mind controlled Sarasaland Princess lets out a yell as she swings her sword down at Peach.

Peach quickly lifts her arms up to block the sword with her frying pan. She was struggling to hold on with the clash. Daisy was slowly overpowering her.

"D-Daisy! Please don't do this! We're family! Please return to normal!" Peach pleaded.

"Die! Die! Die!" Daisy just screamed.

A tear begins to fall down Peach's face. Her words couldn't get through to her cousin, the Daisy she knew was long gone. She was going to die. Killed by her only family. There was only one thing she could.

"HELP ME!" Peach screams.

Suddenly, the double doors burst open. A flaming Holy Cross is thrown into the chambers and hits Death. Death screams in pain and burns away. Richter is surprised by this. He turns to see the Holy Cross returning to Simon with Mario at the entrance.

"Grandfather! Mario!" Richter calls.

Daisy suddenly stops. The dark aura begins to fade away from around her body. Her lifeless eyes became blue again. The Sarasaland Princess felt dizzy. She collapses beside Peach and falls unconscious, dropping her katana.

Mario turns to Peach and quickly runs to her. "Peach!" He bends down and holds his girlfriend in arms. He looks to see the cut on the side of her torso. "Oh no. Peachy…"

Peach places her hand over the cut. "I-It's okay...It hurts a lot, but I'm still alive." She turns to Daisy beside her. "Looks like she's not mind controlled anymore. Thank goodness."

"Where is Luigi?" Peach points to where Luigi's dead body was laying. Mario rests Peach down and goes to run for his breath.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Dracula shoots two energy orbs at Mario.

Alucard then appears into the chamber and destroys the two energy orbs with his sword. Dracula is shocked by his son's sudden appearance.

Alucard looks at Mario. "You take your brother and stand back. The Belmonts and I will fight my father!"

Mario nods. He picks up Luigi's body and runs back to Peach and Daisy. Alucard and the Belmonts regroup together.

"Where is Carmilla?" Simon asks Alucard.

"Nothing but bones now. All that's left is my father now." Alucard turns his attention to Dracula.

Dracula sneers at his son. "Adrian. It has been a long time my son. And once again, you're working alongside a Belmont to kill me. Why must you do this? Have you forgotten what these mortals did to Lisa?!" He says with venom in his voice.

"No. I didn't forget. I also didn't forget the promise I made to Mother. She told me to not take my anger out on the humans. They go through enough hardships already. You've returned to cause more harm to them. I don't know how you came back, but I'm putting an end to you!" Alucard declares.

"We will be by your side Alucard. Dracula, it ends here! Tonight!" Richter declares.

"I've stopped you twice already. I can do it again! With the combined strength of my grandson and an ally of my ancestor, this will be your end vile creature!" Simon exclaims.

"Then I will no waste no time! I will unleash my full power!" Dracula unleashes a burst of energy and transforms into his beast form. He lets out a roar.

Dracula jumps into the air and sends a shockwave through the ground. The Belmonts and Alucard jump over the shockwave. Alucard runs at Dracula and hits him with his sword. Alucard jumps up in the air to try and slash at Dracula, Dracula jumps out of the way and knocks Alucard down to the ground with a claw slash.

The Belmonts let out a battle cry as they charge at Dracula. Dracula turns his attention to the Belmonts and shoots three ghost heads out of his mouth at them. The Belmonts dodge out of the way of the ghost heads. Simon whips Dracula in his legs while Richter throws an axe at Dracula and hits his shoulder. Dracula roars in pain. Simon jumps in the air and swings his whip at Dracula, the beast moves out the way of the attack and punches Simon down to the ground. Richter whips Dracula torso three times. Dracula turns his attention to Richter and shoots a fireball at him. Richter didn't have time to move out of the way, so he shields himself and takes the impact of the fireball. Richter gets knocked into a wall.

Alucard recovers from the ground and hits Dracula with Dark Lightning. Dracula turns his attention to his son. He begins to roar as he charges up lightning from his hands. He shoots the giant blast of electricity at Alucard, but the vampire uses his Mist Form to dodge out of the way. Alucard charges at his father and swings his sword at him, Dracula blocks the attack with his wing and knocks Alucard away.

Mario and Peach just watched the battle from the sidelines, hoping that the Belmonts and Alucard could stop Dracula. Daisy starts to slowly regain consciousness. She begins to sit up, holding her head and groaning in pain.

"W-What...What's going on?" Daisy asks groggily.

Mario and Peach turn to the Sarasaland Princess. "Daisy!" They give the brunette a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Mario asks.

"Terrible." Daisy looks to see Peach's bleeding at the side of her torso. She gasps. "Oh my god! Cousin, what happened to you?! Who did this?!"

"Y-You did. You were being mind controlled by Death and Dracula and you gave me a nasty cut." Peach winces in pain holding her torso. "I'm okay for now."

"Mind controlled…?" Daisy looks at Luigi's dead body and remembers what happened. Dracula had taken over her mind and forced her to kill Luigi, giving his soul to Death. "Luigi…" She looks up to see the Belmonts and Alucard fighting a beast she assumed was Dracula. "Dracula…" She looks down angrily, tightening her fists and gritting her teeth.

"The Belmonts and Alucard got this. They're fighting their hardest over there." Mario says.

"I have faith that they can do it. They've done it before." Peach comments.

Daisy envelops her forearm in an orange crystal. She stands up from the ground. Her eyes now fixated at Dracula. Her breathing is getting heavy.

Mario turns to Daisy. His eyes widen at the Sarasaland Princess' anger flaring and her forearm enveloped in crystal. "Uh oh. Peachy, your cousin got that crazy look in her eyes." The plumber says tapping his girlfriend.

"D-Daisy? W-What do you think your doing?! Why did you activate your crystal powers?" Peach asks worriedly.

"He's gonna pay. HE'S GONNA PAY!" Daisy yells. She goes charging at Dracula.

"DAISY NO!" Mario and Peach screams, extending their arms to Daisy.

Dracula lets out a roar, surrounding himself in dark aura. He was increasing his power. The Belmonts and Alucard prepared for Dracula's next attack. However, they did not expect to see what happened next. Daisy runs past the three and jumps at Dracula. She punches through Dracula's chest with her crystal gauntlet. The smashers gasp in shock. Dracula screams in pain with blood spitting out of his mouth. He falls down to the ground with Daisy on top of him.

Daisy takes her arm from Dracula's chest and jumps off the beast. Her crystal enveloped forearm was now covered in blood. Dracula begins to revert back to his vampire form. The King of Vampire starts to pant heavily. He was standing on one knee, placing his hand over his chest where Daisy punched through. He starts coughing up blood. Blood leaking from the side of his mouth. He looks up at Daisy angrily.

"I-Impossible! Wounded by you! How could this be?! This shouldn't happen!" Dracula coughs up more blood.

Daisy just stared at Dracula coldly. She raises her crystal gauntlet. "I'm going to knock your head off. You corrupted my mind! Made me attack my family! Made me kill the one I love! For that, you will-" Before the Sarasaland Princess could throw a punch, a mysterious dark eye appears in between her and Dracula. Daisy steps back in surprise. "What the?! What are you?!"

The dark eye releases a burst of dark energy all over Dracula's chambers. The smashers started to ascend into the air and pushed through the double doors, sending them flying out of Dracula's castle. The smashers crash onto the ground. The darkness from the mysterious envelopes the entirety of Dracula's Castle. Soon the darkness disappeared with Dracula's Castle. The blood moon disappears from the sky, all the monsters that were rampaging in New Smash City began to vanish. The red sky has now returned to its dark blue color with the bright moon shining over it.

The smashers except Luigi stand up from the ground. They look to see the castle gone and the sky back to normal.

"What in the world was that thing?" Simon questions.

"I've never seen anything like it, such power it had to do that. All I could feel is an overwhelming sense of darkness." Richter says.

"My father is still alive. He will return." Alucard says.

Peach looks up to the sky. "Look everyone!" She points to the sky. Everyone looks up to see Luigi's soul floating down to the ground. The soul enters back into its body. Mario kneels down to Luigi's body and puts his head on his chest. He hears a heartbeat. His brother was alive.

Luigi begins to slowly open his eyes. He sees his brother. "M-Mario? I-Is that you?" He asks weakly.

"Luigi, my brother." Tears began to well up in Mario's eyes. He hugs his brother tightly. "I'm so happy you're okay. I thought I lost you."

"W-What happened? L-Last thing I remembered I was…" Luigi turns to see Daisy staring at him. He then remembers what happened. "AHHHHHHH!" He quickly crawls away and hides behind Simon. "S-She killed me! D-Daisy did it! G-Get her away!" He yells.

Daisy clutches her chest tightly. It hurt her so much to see Luigi so afraid of her. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Luigi wait! You got it all wrong! Daisy didn't kill you on purpose! She was being mind controlled by Dracula!" Richter explains.

"W-What?" Luigi tilts his head in confusion.

"Correct. My father put Daisy under mind control and used her to kill you. We all came in to save you." Alucard confirms.

"L-Luigi!" Daisy falls to her knees and cries. "I'm sorry Luigi! I'm sorry! It pained me to see what I did to you! Even if it was out of my control! It broke my heart! I'm sorry!" The Sarasaland Princess continued to cry.

Luigi slowly walks up to Daisy. He felt terrible about the way he reacted. He kneels down to Daisy, placing his hand on the side of her face. He wipes her tear stained face with his thumb. "I'm sorry Daisy. I-I reacted very badly without knowing the truth. Don't feel sad. I love you."

Daisy looks up at her boyfriend. She wipes her tear stained face with her arm and smiles back at Luigi. "I love you too Luigi." The two embrace and share a passionate kiss. After they break away, Luigi collapses on the ground. "Luigi!" Daisy yells worriedly.

"He's probably exhausted and fell asleep. We should start heading back to the mansion and clean ourselves up." Mario says.

Peach turns to the Belmonts and Alucard. She gives them a bow. "I can't thank you enough for helping us. You saved my family and friends. You have my gratitude."

"Of course Princess Toadstool. We are your friends after all." Simon nods with a smile.

Richter does his signature peace sign and winks. "That's right. We're also all a family. Families stick together to help each other."

"This has been a long, cursed night. I wish to return my slumber at once. I'm glad things are now at peace, for now." Alucard says.

The smashers start making their way back to the mansion. Daisy lifts Luigi up and puts him on her back. She sighs. "_This definitely wasn't how I planned to spend my anniversary."_ Daisy turns and looks up at the sky to see that mysterious dark eye staring back at her. The dark eye disappears into darkness. "_What are you…?" The Sarasaland Princess wondered._

"Daisy!" Peach calls. Daisy shakes her thoughts away as a her cousin called her. She turns back to her friends and follows them.

**Author's Note: This is actually one of my favorite story ideas and I'm glad I finally put them all into words. The idea really started off with me just messing around taking pictures in Smash Ultimate, and I turned it into something bigger. Also gave me the opportunity to work with other characters besides my usuals. I LOVE Daisy as well, so I needed to have a story focused on my favorite princess. I hope this wasn't too edgy or silly, I know putting Mario characters in something like this is strange. I hope I did my best to entertain you guys.**

**Also gee, I wonder what that mysterious dark eye was all about? Could it be foreshadowing for something crazy in the future? Who know?  
**

**Hope you all have a fantastic day and take care.**


End file.
